ღ Aℓ Fiиαl dєl Cαмiиo ღ
by eLiihxsan
Summary: AU#: ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Si cada vez se acercaba más a sus labios. Porque después de todo vale la pena mentir... mentir para sentir sus suaves labios, tan sólo por milésimas de segundos.
1. єℓ cσмιєиzσ dє υи тσdσ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve_ Naruto_x_Hinata

**_R_esumen: **[AU] _A veces, cuando el destino ha sido generoso contigo y te ha permitido vivir sin complicaciones, existen personas que se empeñan en negarte el derecho a ser feliz. Y ella, por querer llevar una vida normal, estaba siendo maltratada, literalmente._

_-¿Crees en la libertad?- preguntó sumida en sus pensamientos  
-Claro, ¿tú no?- su compañera negó –¿Por qué?-  
-Las personas que me rodean me lo han demostrado.-  
-Entonces ¿En qué crees?- cuestionó tristemente.  
-En mi príncipe azul- contestó, y no pudieron evitar empezar a reír._

_Era cosa de seguir adelante, de tener alguna esperanza, de ver su luz... Al final del camino._

-

.

-Vivo con emoción- : Diálogos y acciones

**Vivo con emoción** : Palabras importantes

(Vivo con emoción) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena pequeños

Tres Puntos hacia Abajo: Cambios de escena largos

_Vivo con emoción_ : Flash Back

.

-

* * *

ღ Aℓ F**ι**и**α**ℓ ∂**є**ℓ C**α**м**ι**и**σ **ღ

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 1 **ღ** El Comienzo de un Todo **ღ

**-  
**

El sol hacía maravillas con sus rayos, iluminando cada rincón de aquel establecimiento educacional. Sin embargo, aquella estrella que, por lo general, levanta el animo y renueva energías, ahora sólo ayudaba de sobremanera a fastidiar a cuatro muchachos que trataban de practicar su deporte favorito. El aire libre de ese patio los mantenía serenos, sino fuera por esa energía que proporcionaba luz y calor, quizás ahora, el capitán de aquel **incompleto** equipo no estaría irritado con el integrante que faltaba.

-¡Llegué!- anunció el causante del mal rato.

-¡Na-ru-to!- gruñó enojado –Estamos a dos semanas del juego decisivo para todo el alumnado y tú llegas tarde- regañó igual de enfurecido.

-Ayer también llegó tarde- informó uno de los presentes.

-¡Calma, calma!- pidió el rubio –Sasuke, Neji, chicos, tengo una muy buena excusa.-

-Pues será mejor que la vayas diciendo- bramó el capitán.

-Es que ayer, por la mañana, tuve una conversación con la orientadora, y me dijo, que la excesiva energía que me hace tan característico, la tenía que canalizar en alguna actividad.-

-Pero si haces básquetbol- le espetó el azabache.

-Claro, como tú no eres el que lleva más de diez vidrios rotos por los lanzamientos del balón- comentó con aparente tranquilidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué te recomendó?- preguntó un tercer individuo.

-Obligó- corrigió el ojiazul, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué estás llegando tarde?- volvió a cuestionar el Uchiha.

-Estoy en el club de teatro- comentó en voz baja.

Y una sonora risa se hizo presente en el lugar.

-¿Tú actuando?-

-Que estúpido.-

-Dios, Naruto, ya deja eso, es más importante el partido, ¿no crees?- inquirió Sasuke con despreocupación.

-Lo sé- confirmó –Sin embargo...- agachó la cabeza. **¿Cómo les podría explicar a sus amigos lo que sentía?** –No quiero dejarlo.-

-¿Cómo?- hablaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-Llevas dos días metido en esa maldita actividad, y ya te gusta como para dejar de lado una práctica de baloncesto- le dijo incrédulo.

-Naruto ¿te sientes bien?- examinó un pelirrojo.

-Sí, Gaara, lo estoy- le respondió cansado.

-Entonces qué mierdas estás diciendo- volvió a enojarse el líder.

-Que no te preocupes Sasuke–baka, ya no llegaré tarde, ni faltaré a ninguna de las prácticas que hay de aquí al partido, pero no dejaré de ir a teatro, es simple- contestó, enfrentándose a sus ojos carbón.

-Y se puede saber ¿a qué se debe tal decisión?- preguntó Neji.

Todos callados, esperaban saber la razón por la cual uno de los chicos más populares del Instituto se iba a pasar el tiempo en un pobre club de teatro. Aun con la intriga en el ambiente, el rubio no podía soltar lo que en tan poco tiempo había cambiado su existencia.

Fue entonces, cuando escucharon la risa burlona del último integrante que no había hecho acto de presencia en el tema.

-¿De qué te ríes, Kiba?- preguntó Hyüga.

-¿Qué acaso no es evidente?- formuló mirándolos divertidos –Uzumaki Naruto, se quedará por una **mujer**- afirmó.

-Imposible- susurraron mientras el aludido suspiraba.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

La diversidad de cajas interrumpía el andar en aquel escenario, lo cual no tenía que ser, puesto que la obra se realizaría en un par de semanas más y todavía faltaba ornamentar el espacio.

-Ya terminamos de ordenar- avisó –Las sillas ya están colocadas y desocupadas, faltan las cosas del escenario y el vestuario de todo el elenco- finalizó, estirándose cansinamente.

-¿Crees que todo resultará bien?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

-Pero ¿Qué dices Hinata?- expresó tranquila –Por supuesto que todo saldrá bien, será una gran función- expresó recogiendo unas pequeñas cestas a su lado.

-Si lo dice la estrella- elogió.

Su acompañante se removió incomoda. ¿Por qué le sacaban aquello en cara?

-Todos somos estrellas Hina, sólo hay que saber brillar- explicó, poniendo en un estante diversos utensilios esparcidos –Y dejarse llevar- agregó meneándose de un lado para otro.

-¡Sakura!- se oyó un chillido desde otra sala. Sorprendiendo a ambas.

-Ah, cierto, vine a decirte que Anko–sensei te solicitaba, Sakura- comentó algo nerviosa.

-Sí, me di cuenta- contestó entregándole algunas cosas, para luego, marcharse –Nos vemos.-

.

.

.

Y como lo prometió, aquel día miércoles Naruto llegó a la hora y entrenó con el máximo de su potencial, haciendo que tanto el equipo como el capitán se sintieran seguros de nuevo. Porque el partido era por lo que habían estado pensando y luchando durante casi todo un año. Sólo había que ganar, no pedían nada más.

-Bien, creo que ya es todo por hoy- habló el Uchiha, mirando un reloj a lo lejos, viendo que ya habían entrenado más de cuatro horas.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!- exclamó el rubio, corriendo a los camarines.

-¿Tiene algo que hacer?- preguntó Gaara.

-No, que yo sepa- respondió Sasuke, extrañado, caminando hacia el vestidor.

Y nada más entrar se dieron cuenta que el rubio ya se había duchado y que ahora se ponía una simple ropa.

-¿Vas a lavar autos?- cuestionó el líder de forma socarrona, sacándose su sudada camiseta.

-No, voy al club- dijo poniéndose las zapatillas.

-¿Todavía no se te quita esa absurda idea?- comentó fastidiado.

-Si te dieras el tiempo de ir a dar una vuelta, me entenderías- habló con un brillo en los ojos, que todos notaron –Adiós- se despidió.

-Vaya que le vino fuerte el amor- comentó Inuzuka perplejo.

-Ya se le pasará, siempre es así, siempre **somos** así- aseguró Neji.

-Hmp- soltó el ojinegro, metiéndose a la ducha.

-¿Y si...- dudó Kiba, mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado para otro –Nos vamos a dar una vuelta por aquel lugar?-

Un cruce fugaz de miradas hubo entre los presentes, antes de seguir con lo suyo. Después de todo... Tenían la tarde libre.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Bien, ahora podremos realizar todos los actos con el escenario vacío- informó la mujer a cargo del club –¡Así que, a sus posiciones que nos quedan varios detalles que arreglar!- gritó autoritaria.

-Anko–sensei terminará rompiéndome el oído- susurró una pelirosa.

-Que ni te escuche- sugirió una ojiperla.

-Muy tarde- murmuró una tercera persona.

El escalofrió que sintieron después, no fue nada comparado con la mirada de aquella mujer, mientras abría su boca.

-¡Haruno a ensayar!- chilló cerca de su cara, haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se pusieran en sus lugares –Primer acto- anunció cuando el telón se hubo corrido por completo.

La fluidez de las personas para actuar emocionaba a la profesora, y es que a pesar de no tener tanto campo e importancia dentro de ese Instituto, sus integrantes eran de primera. Costó demasiado entrar a una competencia regional, pues casi todos los que ingresaban al taller se aburrían a las pocas semanas, dejando muchas veces obras incompletas. Hasta que por fin, ese año, tuvo a la cantidad necesaria y de impresionante calidad arriba y detrás del escenario. Y aunque muy su pesar, su estrella la sacaba de las casillas, quería y admiraba a esa pequeña con gran potencial. A Sakura Haruno.

-Si sólo considerara dedicarse a ello- pensó viéndola aparecer con su presencia angelical.

Y es que la obra de William Shakespeare, **Romeo y Julieta**, era la indicada para resaltar el talento de aquella chica, era el toque final para ganar la competencia de teatro.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de su compañero. ¡¿En qué momento se le ocurrió dejarlo con un papel protagónico, si apenas había entrado hace dos días?!

-¡Llegué!- se escuchó desde el fondo del salón, interrumpiendo la obra.

-Más encima, llegando tarde- balbuceó agotada.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Había pasado casi dos años logrando que jóvenes se unieran a la pasión que mantiene como pasatiempos en aquel colegio, y cuando por fin vislumbra a un elenco con futuro, liderada por una actriz de talento innato, listos para triunfar por primera vez en un concurso regional; su co-estrella y fiel compañero de las obras que lograron llevarlos a la ronda final se había dislocado el hombro derecho y había tenido que dejar su papel de Romeo. ¿Qué podía hacer en aquella situación? Si ya estaban con los diálogos de los personajes aprendidos. Si hacía un cambio, todo se afectaría más de lo normal. Y tiempo ya no quedaba. Entonces fue cuando, la orientadora le dijo que un alumno entraría, que su vitalidad era excepcional para participar, y a ella no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que dejarlo a él como Romeo.

-Si tan sólo lo hubiera conocido antes de tomar la decisión- se cuestionó derrumbada.

Miró a un lado de ella, viendo como uno de sus grandes actores se limitaba a sonreír a aquel rubio que pasaba entre los asientos, cuidando de no mover su brazo vendado.

–Sai era excelente para acompañar a Sakura en esta maravillosa obra- se dijo, volviendo su mirada al ojiazul que subía al escenario.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora? No era por discriminar, claro que no.

De hecho se alegró en ver a unos de los "cabezas huecas" tan energético con el ensayo de ayer, pero, ésta obra era todo lo contrario a la alegría que Naruto Uzumaki quería expresar, le era casi imposible cambiar su semblante y actitud cuando estaba actuando. Aquello era una tragedia y él lo hacía ver como algo totalmente diferente. Era inevitable apagar su vigor y eso era lo que a Anko le hacía perder las esperanzas de poder llevar con gran satisfacción la obra a las finales.

-¡Descansen!- chilló parándose y caminando hacia un costado del local.

-¡Pero si llegué hace cinco minutos!- protestó.

-Con más razón, aprovecharé que están todos para que ensayen con el vestuario- comunicó.

Con lo dicho, los estudiantes bajaron y fueron a buscar sus ropas a un rincón. Minutos más tardes, la mayoría de ellos admiraba su traje y el de sus compañeros.

-Éste no es mi estilo- negó con la cabeza el deportista mientras se instalaba.

Y como si la incomodidad que sintiera él mismo no fuera suficiente, sintieron una bulliciosa risa en la entrada de aquel teatro. Los presentes miraron al portador de la gran carcajada.

-Kiba- balbuceó molesto, frunciendo el ceño, y es que no sólo estaba él, sino sus otros tres compañeros de equipo. Y aunque, también distinguió un ápice de burla en el rostro de los restantes, el castaño se pasaba para ser un desubicado.

-Si quiere reírse, el taller de baloncesto está doblando el pasillo- retó irónicamente la maestra.

La cara graciosa de Inuzuka se volvió temerosa al verla hablar, aun así, y siguiendo a su capitán se sentó en unas de las sillas del fondo. Indicando que no molestarían.

-Vaya al parecer lo dejaron callado- comentó la ojijade ajena a los detalles del momento, ni siquiera miró a quienes habían entrado, estaba muy ocupada, a un lado del escenario, arreglándose el vestido.

-Nada nuevo- soltó Hinata, subiéndole el cierre a su compañera.

-Bueno, creo que me toca- dijo más para sí, al ver como Romeo desaparecía por el otro lado, indicando que, la escena de él ya terminaba, y las luces apagadas daban paso a la de ella.

-Suerte- deseó su amiga, como siempre.

Y tras un profundo suspiro salió, para posarse en la mirada de todos a su alrededor. Callados observaban la actuación de la chica. Era normal, después de todo, su sola presencia llamaba la atención.

.

Callado, embobado y cautivado. Eso era extraño, no imposible, pues él era un hombre y ella una jovencita bellísima, sin embargo lo que se podría decir que era **amor a primera vista** -no reconocido ni mucho menos aceptado-, era realmente insólito viniendo de él.

.

Después de todo era el capitán del mejor equipo de baloncesto de la región... era Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-•-

-

* * *

**  
o**laa! Aqí apareciendo con un nuevo fic! La verdad este sería el cuarto qe publico aqí, pero para mí, no tiene numero xD, la verdad era un especial de verano -pues se me ocurrió hacerlo en esa epoca del año- y la verdad qedó así xD. Mi cuaro fic lo publicaré más adelante... y no se porqe cuento esto xDD. En fin, espero qe les haya gustado :)

**C**on respecto al capituloh, ahaha, mi Sasukiito está flechado *O*. Totalmente nuevo, no lo pueden negar!. Y eso es justamente lo qe pretendía dar a conocer. No es la historia en qe los personajes se niegan a aceptar sus sentimientos, o su orgullo es tan alto qe no les permite estar juntos. ¡No, esta historia no es así! Todo lo contrario. Los grandes problemas qe van a tener no van a ser por culpa de ellos, si no, por las personas qe los estan rodeando.  
Qiero dar a entender, qe muchas veces existen las posibilidades para ser feliz, sin embargo por culpa de otras personas -qizas sin intencion alguna- todo se va a la basura.  
Romeo y Julieta, fue una pareja así, con un destino de lo mas favorable, pero con familias de lo mas deplorables. Ellos qerían vivir para el otro, sus familias y amigos no.  
Esta obra me ayudo a pensar en ciertas escenas del fic qe ya tengo en mente, por eso la nombré en este capitulo, aparte de ser una obra totalmente conocidas por todos.

-

**L**a estructura del fic es distinta y eso lo aclararé ahora:  
Los "o.o.o.o.o" indican un cambio de escena en un mismo dia, en un tiempo corto  
Los "Tres Puntos hacia Abajo" indican un cambio de escena mas largo, ya sea de un dia para otro, o cuando ya han pasado varios dias.  
Espero haber explicado bien u.u

-

-

_**Avance:** (...) -¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- cuestionó un rubio a espaldas de las chicas. -Naruto–kun- susurró la Hyüga un poco cohibida. -Tuve un pequeño tropezón- expresó la ojijade avergonzada. -¿Con quién?- interrogó acercándose al grupo, al igual que Neji y Gaara. -Con él- señaló con unos de sus dedos al Uchiha. -Oh Dios, ¿no te has fracturado nada?- preguntó viéndola de pies a cabezas. Sakura no pudo evitar reír con más ganas, mientras escuchaba el gruñido que el azabache le dirigía al ojiazul, junto con una mirada no muy amigable. (...)_

-

-

Gracias por leer =D. ¿comentarios? Se cuidan!

_**PD:** Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**PD2:** Ya publicado en Imperio Nipon (CN)_

adiooღ

-•-

e**Li**ih_**x**_s**a**n

-•-


	2. ℓα ραятιdα dє ℓσѕ яєcυєяdσѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve_ Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! xB  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

.

-Vivo con emoción- : Diálogos y acciones

**Vivo con emoción** : Palabras importantes

(Vivo con emoción) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena pequeños

Tres Puntos hacia Abajo: Cambios de escena largos

_Vivo con emoción_ : Flash Back

.

-

* * *

ღ Aℓ F**ι**и**α**ℓ ∂**є**ℓ C**α**м**ι**и**σ **ღ

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 2 **ღ** La Partida de los Recuerdos **ღ

-

Miró por enésima vez el clima de aquel día, las nubes acompañadas de la humedad, indicaban la baja temperatura que se hacía presente, y la proximidad de la lluvia. Definitivamente mal tiempo para ir a verla, pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Nadie esperó aquel brusco cambio.

Estacionó su automóvil. Su vestimenta negra entera lo hacía ver mucho más adulto de lo que, a sus dieciocho años, aparentaba. Sus ojos viajaron hacia un pequeño bulto a su lado, y tomándolo con desgano, bajó con paso calmado, para luego, entrar al local que ya estaba acostumbrado a visitar. Era extraño verlo ahí, sin embargo nadie le decía nada, porque nadie sabía que el nuevo pasatiempo de él era verla actuar. **Nadie sabía**.

.

¡Las cosas que él hacía, y que nunca pensó hacer por amor!

Sólo recordar como inició todo, le hacía sonreír con lástima.

.

_Practicaban sin cesar, perfeccionando cada lanzamiento, cada movimiento que fuera débil y que podrían llevarlos a la derrota en aquel partido, esperados por todos._

_-Basta por hoy- anunció el capitán, sentándose en la banca para descansar._

_-¡Nos vemos!- oyeron decir, y al instante sólo vieron una mata de pelo rubio entrar a los camarines._

_-¿Quién será la desafortunada?- bromeó Kiba –Ayer ni siquiera quiso que nos despidiéramos de sus amigas, fue demasiado injusto- protestó bufando._

_-Cuida tus palabras Inuzuka, que una de esas "amigas" es mi prima- retó Hyüga._

_-Yo me refería a las otras, no a ella- se excusó nervioso._

_-¿Tienen planes para hoy?- preguntó el azabache._

_-Mm es jueves, no creo que nadie tenga planes- comentó Gaara._

_-Entonces, vamos a ver, otra vez, a Narutin- propuso divertido un castaño._

_-Me parece gran idea- expresó el Uchiha indiferente._

_-¿Lo apoyas?- cuestionó Neji, él sólo bajó los hombros –Como quieran, me da igual.-_

_._

_Minutos después ya se encontraban sentados, viendo la escena en que Romeo y Julieta declaraban su amor eterno, que, por lo demás, repetían una y otra vez por las continuas faltas del Uzumaki._

_-Dios, mañana traeré una cámara, esto no creo que se vuelva a ver en años- susurró aguantando la risa el ojimiel –¿Qué dicen ustedes?- animó viendo al lado de él._

_Sin embargo, los tres a su lado parecían en verdad concentrados en aquella obra, haciendo que Kiba pareciera un estúpido por estar hablando y carcajeándose solo. _

_._

_º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º_

_._

_-Vaya, Naruto–kun aprende rápido, ¿no crees, Sakura?- comentó la ojiperla._

_-Bueno, es que ha tenido una excelente ayuda ¿no Hinata?- su acompañante se sonrojó._

_-No me mires así, si no lo hacía, Anko–sensei se la pasaría retándolo y no avanzaríamos.-_

_-Si tú lo dices- molestó la pelirosa, mientras doblaba el pasillo._

_-Sakura- le avisó –Cuidado- mas no pudo evitar, que su amiga chocara con alguien._

_-Lo... lo siento- se disculpó, tocándose la zona de la cara donde se pegó._

_-Hmp- respondió, a lo que ella no pudo evitar levantar la mirada por tal "expresiva contestación"._

_-¿Cómo?- soltó al fin, tras quedarse unos segundos mirando sus brillantes ojos negros._

_-No importa- habló, al percatarse que no había entendido su vocabulario._

_Sakura sólo atinó a sonreírle, pues las palabras que le iba a decir se vieron interrumpidas por unas voces más atrás de él, haciéndole desviar la mirada._

_-¿No ves Sasuke? Eso te pasó por mal amigo, debiste esperarnos en vez de irte- expresó un castaño en forma reprobatoria –Eh chica, ¿estás bien?- se dirigió a la pelirosa que los miraba confusa al lado de la pelinegra –Mira que él, es un bruto en todo sentido, hasta para caminar- agregó divertido._

_-Estoy bien, gracias- manifestó después de una corta risita que se le escapó al escuchar lo que pronunció aquel chico sobre su compañero, el cual se hacía llamar Sasuke._

_-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- cuestionó un rubio, a espaldas de las chicas._

_-Naruto–kun- susurró la Hyüga un poco cohibida._

_-Tuve un pequeño tropezón- expresó la ojijade, avergonzada._

_-¿Con quién?- interrogó acercándose al grupo, al igual que Neji y Gaara._

_-Con él- señaló con unos de sus dedos al Uchiha._

_-Oh Dios, ¿no te has fracturado nada?- preguntó viéndola de pies a cabezas._

_Sakura no pudo evitar reír con más ganas, mientras escuchaba el gruñido que el azabache le dirigía al ojiazul, junto con una mirada no muy amigable._

_-¿Quieren que las acompañe a la salida?- dijo Uzumaki, a sus compañeras de teatro._

_-Calma, Naruto- se apresuró a decir Inuzuka –¿Por qué mejor, no nos presentas a tus amigas?-_

_Tras un pequeño, pero no inaudible bufido, el chico estiró su mano hacia su compañera de actuación. _

–_Ella es Sakura Haruno- hizo una pausa en la que, la pelirosa les sonrió nerviosa al verse envuelta en tantas miradas –Y ella es Hinata Hyüga, supongo que no es tan desconocida- agregó viendo a su primo que parecía impasible._

_-Mucho gusto, chicas- saludó el castaño, el único dispuesto a hablar ahí –Soy Kiba, el es Gaara- apuntó al pelirrojo que sólo ladeó la cabeza para darse a conocer –El es Neji, tu primo ¿verdad?- le habló a la ojiperla que sólo asintió –Y bueno, el es Sasuke, el que se tropezó contigo- le hizo saber a la Haruno._

_._

_Y aquella peculiar presentación bastó, para fascinarlo más de lo que ya había estado antes, pues verla de cerca, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, fue algo que jamás pensó admirar dentro de aquel instituto. Su "todo" expresaba armonía, inocencia, pureza. Era como un __**ser**__** celestial,**__ a los ojos del pelinegro. Uno que pensó era irreal, sino hubiera sido por el sutil tacto que habían tenido minutos atrás._

_._

_._

_._

_Así pasaron los días, donde siempre el rubio partía, después de cada práctica de baloncesto, a ensayar en el taller de teatro. Donde el moreno tenía la excusa perfecta para ir a verla, pues, no se podía ir sin su amigo de vuelta a casa, más que mal, vivían cerca._

_Nunca fue solo, siempre tuvo a Neji a su lado, al cual se le encargó el traer del colegio a su prima, muchas otras estuvo con Kiba, que cuando estaba aburrido no encontraba mayor diversión que ver a Naruto hablar "idioteces"; muy pocas con Gaara, que se quedaba cuando no había otro compañero con quien irse a casa. Y quizás, interiormente, él meditó la posibilidad de alguna ayuda divina, ya que, como todo prodigio del deporte, y con indudable reputación en aquel lugar, encontrarlo viendo una obra escolar, sería sospechoso, pues, todos suponían que el gran Uchiha tenía cosas mejores y más importantes que hacer, que ver una trágica historia de amor. Nada sabían de él. Nadie sabía lo que, en ese momento le gustaba hacer. Lo consideró un secreto, que lo guardaría cuidadosamente. Ella era un tesoro para él. Verla, le llenaba más que otra cosa. Muchas veces se dijo que no podía ser tan egoísta, el pensar sólo en su familia, el básquet, en su futuro y en ella. Era como estar en una utopía. "¿Qué importa?" se preguntó una vez, cansado de reprocharse lo mismo, para seguir con su vida._

_._

_Más allá de un simple saludo, nunca hablaron de más. Ella parecía ajena a todo lo que se trataba de él, y él parecía sumido, y varias veces perdido, cuando se encontraba con ella._

_._

¿Quién iba a pensar, algún día, que un **hombre** como Sasuke se iba a enamorar perdidamente de una **niña** como Sakura? ¿Quién pensó siquiera, que el gran hijo del magnate **Jefe de** **Policías** de toda la zona norte, iba a estar seducido por una simple colegiala, con interés en actuar?

.

Y ahí estaba, parado, después de un largo pasillo con tapiz rojo aterciopelado, mirando superficialmente algún lugar donde sentarse y ver con relajo la obra a estrenar.

Ni él mismo, podía superar lo que había estado haciendo hace pocas semanas. Sin embargo sus ganas de verla, y no irrumpir en su vida, eran mayores que alejarse de ella en su totalidad.

Fue así, como el telón se abrió y dio paso a la primera escena, junto con ello, Sasuke también dejó escapar sus recuerdos, para revivir algunos similares momentos.

.

_Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y todos muy felices, todavía comentaban el gran triunfo que, el equipo de baloncesto había tenido hace sólo tres días atrás. Era lógico, pues el instituto había sido premiado y alagado en todos sus aspectos. Aun así, todas las fuerzas y ánimos que Uchiha Sasuke había logrado sacar en tiempos de desventajas, se debió a un ángel -según sus pensamientos-, que logró ver entre la multitud que aclamaba por el esperado triunfo. Quizás, sin esa cautivante sonrisa, sin esos esperanzadores ojos verdes, sin su voz vociferando un "¡Vamos chicos!", quizás, igualmente hubieran ganado. Sin embargo, la victoria no hubiera sido tan gratificante sin su presencia. No hubiera sido tan satisfactoria, puesto que, sabía –y no era de egocéntrico-, que en más de una ocasión ella había posado su mirada en su figura. Se podría decir que era algo insignificantemente tonto, pero él sabía, que ese día, Sakura, conocía de su existencia._

_Ahora era su turno. Por eso iba con todo el grupo de básquet -incluyendo a los suplentes y porristas-, porque todos querían ver el debut de su compañero e increíble deportista, que ayudo a vencer. Todos querían ver actuar a Uzumaki Naruto, todos, menos él. O mejor dicho, la mayor atención del azabache se fijaría en Julieta, que, en el Romeo de su amigo._

_Nunca supo si fueron las luces, o la ambientación, o el vestuario que portaba. Lo único seguro, es que se veía deslumbrante. Con aquello asimilado descubrió que, hasta donde le fuera posible, hasta que sus límites se vieran trancados, __**él no pararía de verla en cada escenario**__._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de eso, después de que sacaran el segundo lugar, las autoridades los invitaron a participar, –a los tres primeros lugares- al espacio creado para la cultura de las personas._

_Era un local destartalado, ya abandonado por los años, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a más de un centenar de personas. Se ubicaba a pocas cuadras del centro, y de las tiendas comerciales. Cuando estaba en remodelación, con butacas para allá y para acá, con una diversidad de muebles, todos pensaron que sería un cine o un nuevo bazar, mas, la sorpresa que dio el director del concurso fue enorme. Sería un lugar para la familia, donde las mismas personas de la zona podrían presentar sus talentos... Canto, baile, actuación. Entretención. En eso se convertiría a partir de la semana siguiente a la gran final. Y ellos, no cabían en tanta felicidad._

_Fue así. Trabajaban toda la semana, con más fervor y emoción que nunca, y los sábados por medio, presentaban la obra ensayada._

_Quedaba un mes de clase, dos obras que realizar en el transcurso, y para el capitán de básquet, no había tarde -a continuación de cada práctica-, en la que no iba a ver al club de teatro. Tenía excusas creíbles, ya las había pensado con anticipación. Y de cualquier manera, lo que él dijera, aunque fuera absurdo, tenía que ser la verdad. Porque todos respetaban y confiaban en un __**Uchiha**__._

_._

_Los días pasaron y sin duda, cuando se presentó el momento de exhibir la primera de las indefinidas obras, todos los aprendices de actores y actrices, estaban nerviosos. Era lógico ¿no? Se enfrentarían a las críticas y comentarios de todas las personas que habían acudido._

_Sin embargo, el que parecía más alterado y ansioso era él. Que indeciso caminaba, junto con sus amigos, y alguno que otro conocido del instituto, que querían presenciar otras de las obras de aquel hiperactivo. Porque lo único atractivo en aquel grupo era el rubio ¿no? Obviamente no, pues todos los hombres morían por ver a la protagonista y porque no decir, a las demás chicas que se paraban en aquel escenario. Aun así, todos creían que el Uchiha iba por simple aburrimiento y amistad._

_Después de todo, el elenco era conformado sólo por simples jóvenes de primer y segundo año de secundaría. Todos bordeando los quince y dieciséis años. El único que salía de ese patrón era Naruto. Que, con sus casi dieciocho años, en el último año de enseñanza, participaba como "terapia para canalizar su excesiva energía"._

_Llegó la segunda función. Y ésta vez, como buen hijo, acompañó a su madre a disfrutar de una tarde, fuera de casa. ¿Quién sospecharía? Sólo era un joven acompañando a un miembro de la familia, sólo era un simple trámite. Y entre los Uchiha's todos se apoyaban y cuidaban. Eso era lo que hacía._

_Terminó el primer semestre y por consiguiente, los días seguidos en que la podía ver, se desvanecieron. Aun así, el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban le permitieron esperar paciente, sin ningún cambio que lo delatara. Porque lo único que deseaba en aquellas vacaciones de invierno era verla. ¿Siempre se conformaría con verla actuar?_

_Aquel día nublado, su madre, gustosa lo invitó a ir con ella a ver la obra del elenco de su instituto, y él, como buen hijo, la acompañó._

_._

_Mikoto Uchiha siempre supo cómo llevar el imponente apellido, y ahora no fue la excepción, pues, la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, en que veía un brillo especial en los ojos de su niñito, fue en aquella sala de teatro. Era natural que su hijo, tarde o temprano, cayera en las redes del amor. La pregunta que la carcomía era ¿Quién era la afortunada que había logrado enamorarlo? Y eso, era justamente lo que planeaba descubrir. Por eso tuvo que pedirle que la acompañara, o sino, se sentiría realmente "sola"._

_Rara se quedó, al no ver a nadie –más específicamente a una chica- de las personas que acompañaron a su hijo la vez anterior. Y bueno, las que estaban, simplemente, no eran del gusto de aquella mujer, que, a pesar de estar encantada con el nuevo estado de su hijo menor, no permitiría a cualquier jovencita estar con él, ni entrar a su casa. No señor._

_Fue entonces, mirando a su hijo de perfil, que pudo darse cuenta que él –al igual que la vez anterior- no despegaba la vista del frente, más específicamente del escenario. Sus ojos se abrieron en aquel momento, al percibir el pequeño resplandor que lo delataba._

_Inquieta vio hacia delante y su boca se entreabrió, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Más evidente no podría ser. Aquella muchacha que de por sí, destacaba. Aquella pequeña que les sacaba sonrisas y aplausos a más de una centena de personas. Aquella, que la había hecho suspirar de emoción, que le había hecho recordar su juventud. Dios, si hasta a ella le había encantado._

_Con determinación miró su anillo de matrimonio. Aprendió que ningún Uchiha, se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, y menos una madre__**. Sólo tenía que dar un empujón**__._

_._

_Había terminado la obra, sin embargo -y para el aburrimiento de Sasuke-, su progenitora se había quedado conversando con algunas conocidas, en las puertas del edificio._

_Impasible se tuvo que quedar, viendo a la gente pasar. Mas, ver a su madre hablar con la estrella de actuación de su instituto, lo desconcertó y agitó de sobremanera. ¿Qué hacían hablando?_

_No logró escuchar lo que habían empezado a decir, sin embargo notó la sonrisa impregnada en ambos rostros. Con el corazón a mil por hora, esperó a que Mikoto, -una vez despedida de todos los presentes- se le acercara para ir a casa._

_-¿Qué te dio por hablar con esos niños, mamá?- preguntó indirectamente._

_-Sólo los quise felicitar, esa niña... Sakura. Actúa tan bien ¿no te parece?- trató de hacerlo confesar, pero él simplemente no habló, lo cual, ya había previsto –Me di cuenta que van en tu colegio ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- regañó._

_-No lo habías preguntado- contestó indiferente. Cerrando el tema definitivamente._

_._

_Tras aquel sábado, perdió todo contacto. Las vacaciones familiares fueron una causa, la otra fue claramente, por no saber dónde ensayaban, y aunque Naruto era una opción ¿con qué argumento le preguntaría aquello? Suspiró derrotado. Sólo le quedaba esperar._

_._

Y tanto esperar valió la pena, pues parecía que ella estaba más radiante que nunca. Ni siquiera, el gris del cielo opacaba su carisma al actuar. Estaba más que embelesado, y aunque en un momento dudó en ir, ahora se recriminaba el haber titubeado.

El tiempo le pareció corto, pues ya todos salían adelante a recibir los aplausos del público y él, deseoso de más, se tuvo que conformar.

Con andar arrastrado salió del salón y se quedó parado en la entrada del lugar. Si fuera por él, se iría en un dos por tres a casa y desahogar su ira -por no llevarse bien con el tiempo-, ¿Por qué nunca podía quedarse satisfecho? Siempre queriendo verla más y más. Anhelando escuchar una y otra vez su voz. ¿Por qué los benditos minutos no pasaban más lentos?

Ahora, por si fuera poco, tenía que esperar a una de las "amigas de su madre", a la cual le entregaría el paquete que portaba desde que salió de casa.

-Mamá y su sociabilidad- pensó negando con la cabeza. Su hermano y él habían salido a su padre, callados y reservados. Su madre era todo lo contrario.

Fastidiado veía como las gotas empezaban a caer. Definitivamente mal día.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras despegaba un pie del cemento. ¡Se iría, claro que sí!

-Disculpe- escuchó en su espalda, mas deshizo la idea, no lo podía estar llamando, **ella** no tenía motivos por el cual dirigirse a él.

Dio dos pasos más.

–Uchiha–san- con aquello pronunciado paró de golpe, aun así, no se había podido girar.

¿Por qué pronunciaba su apellido?

Respiró antes de dar la vuelta, y le fue inevitable a su corazón empezar a latir con fuerza.

Frente a Sasuke se encontraba la mujer que lo traía loco. A pasos de él, estaba Sakura.

-

-•-

-

* * *

**  
o**laa chicas! Aquí subiendo feliz :) por la acogida qe le han dado a mi historia, espero qe les siga gustando porque me llena escribir cada cosa qe publico n.n!

**C**on respecto al capituloh, bueno, hasta aqi todo es color de rosas y cielo azul, pero ya se vendrá el conflicto de esta historia y qe los personajes tendrán qe resolver para estar juntos. Así qe prepárense para ver con qe se enfrentan, más específicamente con qé se enfrenta nuestro Sasuke =D.

**A**gradecimientos Especiales: Elisa. Uchiha1, _lili-cherry-uhiha_, sasuke9529, **o0Hana-Chan0o**, edison, saa-chann, **Tyssha**, _okinu_.

**M**ensajes para:

**Hana-chan:** _Ay niña! Me encantó qe te haya gustado la historia, y más qe te hayas tomado el tiempo para ir a buscarla a otra pagina y leer los demás capítulos!. Y sí, en cierta forma es raro ver a Sasuke embobado, pero a fin de cuenta nadie lo sabe –entiéndase a los personajes xD- y para todos los qe están a su alrededor, nada a cambiado en él :)... Yo también me reía cuando escribí la escena en qe se reían de Narutin xD!_

**Tyssha:** _¡ja, Mujer! Lo primero qe pensé cuando vi tu nickname, fue "se me hace conocido", cuando empecé a leer el comentario me dije "mentira qe es la de IN!", seguí leyendo y me dije "mentira qe tiene una cuenta aquí, y qe me comentó!", después pensé "definitivamente ya no tengo excusas para qe me caiga mal"... xD!, agregué también "qe emoción, le gusta como escribo *O*, estoy soñando" y terminé con "mierda! Me buscará los errores ortográficos! Estoy perdida, x3! Ahora sí qe la odio ¬¬!"... Nah, broma, imposible odiarte, sobretodo si sé qe no tengo ningún error ortográfico, xDD! Ya, ya, vamos a lo serio. Gracias por tu comentario, nunca, en mi más remota existencia pensé qe me comentarías xD, de hecho cuando estuvimos en los minijuegos de IN, me dije "oh, qizas cuando la vuelva a encontrar por aquí", pues, tenia cero esperanza de volver a hablar, o escribirte. En fin, me gustan los comentarios largos, no te preocupes (A), xD. Ya me despido, con una flor para ti, qerida :)._

Ahora puedo decir, qe e**Li**ih está feliiz :D!

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) __Y los gritos empezaron, las malas palabras retumbaron, y el sonido seco de los golpes traspasó las paredes, haciendo interminable el calvario para la niña que, ahora lloraba aferrándose al oso de felpa. De pronto, el silencio reinó súbitamente. Ella ya sabía que sólo era la mitad de aquel infierno. Así, pues, escuchó como un grotesco caminar se acercaba más hacia su habitación. Y como en el cuento "Los tres Chanchitos", el lobo llamó a su puerta.__ (...)_

-

-

Se cuidan! Gracias por leer =D. ¿comentarios? Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo!

_**PD:**__ Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**PD2:**__ No. Esta vez no hay nada =). xDD!_

**a**diooღ

-•-

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

-•-


	3. fυєятєѕ σвѕтácυℓσѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve_ Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! xB  
_

_3.-Comente!!... con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

.

-Vivo con emoción- : Diálogos y acciones

**Vivo con emoción** : Palabras importantes

(Vivo con emoción) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena pequeños

Tres Puntos hacia Abajo: Cambios de escena largos

_Vivo con emoción_ : Flash Back

.

-

* * *

ღ Aℓ F**ι**и**α**ℓ ∂**є**ℓ C**α**м**ι**и**σ **ღ

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 3 **ღ** Fuertes Obstáculos **ღ

-

Un notorio silencio se hizo presente, ya que, al parecer, los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no pronunciar palabra alguna. Sólo la lluvia al caer rebotaba en los oídos de ambos.

-Sasuke ¿verdad?- preguntó formando una sonrisa tímida.

-Sí- atinó a decir desconcertado. Todavía sin pensar claramente.

-Verás, yo soy del club de teatro de tu instituto- manifestó.

-Sakura- pronunció interrumpiéndola.

-Así es- afirmó más tranquila –No pensé que te acordaras de mí- reconoció algo avergonzada.

-Eres la que tropezó conmigo- se encogió de hombros más calmado –Yo pensaba que tú, no te acordarías de mí- declaró con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos. ¿Acaso estuvo pensando en él?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Eres el capital del equipo de básquet. Naruto siempre habla de ti- expresó carcajeándose levemente –Pero nunca pensé que eras el hijo de Mikoto–san.-

-¿Cómo?- pestañeó confundido –¿Qué te dijo?- habló frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada malo- dijo divertida –Sólo me ofreció unos libros para posible obras a realizar- explicó.

-¿Libros?- repitió dirigiendo sus azabaches hacia el pequeño encargo que portaba –Entonces eres tú- murmuró sorprendido –Toma- le extendió el pedido lerdamente.

-Gracias- lo recibió con cuidado –Bien, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar, pero tuve unos problemas para salir, ya que todos estaban discutiendo la próxima obra.-

-No te preocupes- respondió pasivo. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién se podría enojar con ella? Por lo menos él no. No después de estar algunos instantes conversando a solas.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, agradécele a tu madre de parte mía, por favor- hizo una pequeña reverencia dando a conocer el final del dialogo –Naruto sigue adentro, no va a tardar- agregó ya con la vista en alto –Adiós- pronunció empezando a caminar.

Y el capitán de básquet la siguió con la mirada, deseando que el valor de una maldita vez se posicionara de su cuerpo y voz. Porque ya no podía conformarse con mirarla. **Ya no quería.**

-Espera- le detuvo en medio de la lluvia, haciendo que la pelirosa guiara su vista con dificultad hacia su figura todavía protegida entre los cimientos de aquel lugar.

-¿Si?- contestó parpadeando por las continuas gotas que caían sobre sus ojos.

-¿Te vas caminando?- cuestionó alzando una ceja incrédulo ¿Cómo era posible? Si había un viento de los mil demonios ¿Por qué nadie venía por ella? Si aún era una niña.

-No, tomo el autobús en la otra cuadra- informó risueña. Aquel chico sí que era extraño.

-Te llevo- ofreció acercándose, mirando su empapado cuerpo.

-No es necesario, de verdad- trató de protestar, mas, él sólo siguió de largo.

-Sube- ordenó abriéndole la puerta del copiloto –Te estás mojando- apuró.

-Está bien- se decidió entrando con cuidado.

Percibió el cambio sin mucho esfuerzo, pues, el mudillo asiento y el temperado espacio de aquel auto, la hacían sentirse más resguardada de lo que era el mundo exterior.

Observó como su compañero abría la puerta del conductor y entraba sacudiéndose un poco su cabello, quitándose los restos de gotas. Sin esperar más encendió el motor, y partió cuando ella le dio la primera indicación. Debatiéndose en agregar algo más, aparte de sus monosílabos.

.

-¿Por qué nadie te fue a buscar?- y creyó que la pregunta sería una buena forma de empezar.

-Mis padres trabajan casi todo el día, y no tienen tiempo para ir a recogerme. Las empleadas que hay, sólo están para hacer el aseo en la mañana y después se van- explicó un poco incomoda.

-Tu padre es dueño de una empresa exportadora de bebidas alcohólicas ¿verdad?- quiso verificar.

-Sí, bueno la verdad era uno de los tantos jefes, éste año, nada más, se hizo el dueño porque el anterior se fue trasladado a otra región- respondió desviándola la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Nunca te había visto antes- siguió. Aunque meditaba si en verdad lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Es que me cambie éste año, quería hacer la preparatoria en otra parte.-

-¿Por qué te gusta actuar?- y está vez se decidió por interrogarla con algo de su verdadero gusto.

-No lo sé- él alzó una ceja, dándole a entender su insatisfacción –Creo que es para ser otra persona.-

-¿No te gusta quién eres?- se confundió. ¿Qué razones habría para pensar algo así?

-Algo así- suspiró tristemente -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Sasuke asintió –¿A qué se debe tu presencia, en todas las obras que hemos expuestos?- cuestionó directamente.

Y calló. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que responder? ¿Qué era una especie de psicópata queriendo verla a cada minuto?

-Pues, en realidad las primeras obras era para ver a Naruto haciendo el ridículo, y las otras por acompañar a Mikoto... Y bueno ésta última fue porque quería que te entregara lo que te prometió, ya que, ella tenía algunos asuntos pendientes- comunicó extrañado consigo mismo.** ¿Por qué mentía?**

-Pensé que te gustaba- habló desanimada.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario- acto seguido, se reprendió por ser tan impulsivo y ansioso.

-Entonces ¿seguirás yendo?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo. Algo alegre.

-Quizás- con aquello neutralizó toda respuesta –¿Quieres que vaya?- y dudoso dio el primer paso.

-Claro, es bueno que chicos como tú, se interesen en éste tipo de actividades- contestó ingenua.

-Hmp- soltó, tratando de mantenerse indiferente, pero cómo le dolió aquella generalización a su persona. La idea era que ella no lo viera como a un sujeto cualquiera. Que mal estaba.

-Aquí es- avisó, señalando con su dedo una casona de fachada blanca.

Estacionó su auto con extrema lentitud. Tratando de hacer eterno el momento, tratando de idear un plan para acercarse más a ella.

-Nos vemos- fue lo único que pudo decir. Regañándose interiormente por tal estupidez.

-Eso espero- pero aquella contestación, y el delicado beso en la mejilla como signo de despedida lo alentaron, sin duda.

La vio correr hasta la reja, y tras abrir la puerta y cruzar el jardín principal, la observó desvanecerse tras aquellas majestuosas puertas, perdiendo así, otra vez, todo de ella.

-Que torpe- se dijo, volviendo a conducir.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-¡Madre, ya llegué!- exclamó tras sacarse los zapatos en la entrada.

-Señorita- escuchó decir a un lado, viendo a la única sirvienta presente, extendiéndole una toalla.

-Gracias- la recibió para ponérsela en su cabello –¿Sabes dónde está mamá?-

-En su cuarto, señorita, la verdad no ha querido salir en todo el día- comentó en tono bajo.

Sakura se mantuvo callada, secándose parte de su pelo, mientras oía los pasos de aquella mujer, alejarse, hasta perderse en algún lugar de la mansión.

Con miedo, dirigió su caminar hasta la habitación de su progenitora, esperando que estuviera bien. Esperando que, aquel aislamiento fuera de cansancio, no de otra cosa. No como las veces anteriores.

Pero toda esperanza murió, nada más acercarse a la perilla. Los difusos, pero conocidos ruidos de vidrios al romperse, llegaron a sus oídos.

.

**Y como por instinto, cerró los ojos. Tratando de escapar.** Tratando, como último recurso, de darse valor. Después de todo, tendría que estar acostumbrada... Aunque no lo estaba del todo.

.

-Mamá- susurró, ahogando un suspiro afligido -¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella con lentitud.

-No te preocupes, querida. Fue tan sólo una caída, y el vaso se quebró en el acto.-

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció a pararla, dejando que cargara su cuerpo en el suyo –Acuéstate- la guió hacia la cama matrimonial hasta posarla entre las sábanas.

Se giró para encontrarse con el panorama del desastre. Un líquido no tan espeso se esparcía por una parte del suelo, manchando las baldosas blancas, entremezclado con pedazos de cristal. Casi por reflejo, corrió afligida hacia el baño, sacando unos trapos para limpiar.

Con agitación empezó a trapear, viendo como aquel chorro escarlata oscuro parecía escurrirse entre sus dedos. Estaba actuando con nerviosismo. Ya no lo podía evitar.

-Deja Sakura, llama a la sirvienta- sugirió la otra mujer sin moverse.

-No hay tiempo- contestó asustada -¿Por qué estabas tomando?- preguntó con recriminación.

-Era sólo un poco de vino ¿no puedo?- lanzó malhumorada.

-¡Sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces!- chilló al borde del llanto.

-Eso es justamente, lo que quiero ahora- habló levantándose, presintiendo su llegada.

.

Y llegó. Sakura se quedó helada. Su madre se levantó tambaleándose. Era el comienzo del fin.

.

Escucharon los firmes pasos en la planta baja, como también, el elevado tono de voz que había utilizado con la empleada. Era evidente que estaba enojado. **Gran punto en contra.**

-Vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta la hora de la cena- ordenó la mayor –Ya sabes qué hacer.-

-Me quedaré- musitó horrorizada, sintiendo cada vez más cerca, el estallido de la guerra.

-No seas tonta- le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica –Yo me lo busqué.-

Sus ojos, ambos jades, se enfrentaron, con el anhelo de que todo pasara de forma fugaz.

.

La pequeña Haruno se esfumó de ese lugar, refugiándose en su pieza, a sólo tres habitaciones de la de sus padres. Cerrando la puerta con seguro, metiéndose en su armario, donde la esperaba un peluche -regalo de su madre hace varios cumpleaños atrás-, y que siempre abrazaba en los momentos como ese.

.

Y los gritos empezaron, las malas palabras retumbaron, y el sonido seco de los golpes traspasó las paredes, haciendo interminable el calvario para la niña que, ahora lloraba aferrándose al oso de felpa.

De pronto, el silencio reinó súbitamente. Ella ya sabía que sólo era la mitad de aquel infierno. Así, pues, escuchó como un grotesco caminar se acercaba más hacia su habitación.

Y como en el cuento "Los tres Chanchitos", el lobo llamó a su puerta.

-¡Abre maldita seas! ¿Quién te crees para encubrir a esa mujer? Eres igual de miserable. Me dan asco las dos, siempre con lo mismo. No se cansan de joderme la vida. Aquella puta con su maldito alcoholismo, y tú con tu desagradable existencia. A estas alturas dudo que seas mi hija- el mismo discurso, de todas las veces. Los mismos fuertes azotes en su puerta.

.

Todo era igual, cada dos meses. Si tenía suerte, el plazo se extendía cuatro meses más, como aquel tiempo, en que no había sido maltratada desde que había entrado a clases. De hecho, podía recordar con exactitud, todo su brazo derecho morado, el primer día que fue al instituto. Podía recordar, como una semana antes le había dado "la explosión". Así ella le llamaba, a los cambios de ánimos de su padre. Y ahora volvía a ocurrir. Duraría una semana. Ella se salvaría aquel día, pues, a él le tocaba trabajar al anochecer. Pero sabía, que tarde o temprano se cruzarían, él la agarraría, la llevaría hacia el salón principal, y le pegaría hasta cansarse. Hasta que le doliera su mano, o su pie. Y Sakura se quedaría ahí tirada, protegiéndose exclusivamente la cara. Total, el cuerpo se podía cubrir con ropa.

Si no lo hacía, sería evidente aquel problema familiar. **Y no quería que se hiciera público.**

Ella sólo quería tener una familia feliz, de esas que se muestran en las propagandas televisivas.

¿Era mucho pedir? Sin embargo aceptaba aquel martirio. Todas las cosas suceden por algo ¿no?

Quizás, es su vida pasada se porto muy mal, y ahora estaba pagando todo. Quién sabe.

.

Sintió los murmullos de la paz avecinándose, y el reconfortante sonido de la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse. Acto seguido, miró la hora. Perfectamente su padre podría haber ido a trabajar.

Salió del pequeño cuarto, para tirarse a la cama y descansar su cuerpo tensado.

Bastaron unos segundos para volver a levantarse, quitarse el uniforme y ponerse su pijama.

Tenía que ver cómo estaba mamá.

Quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, y emprendió rumbo al lugar donde, se había llevado la masacre de su felicidad.

.

No alcanzó a dar ni cinco pasos, cuando percibió como le jalaban el cabello por detrás.

Y temió lo peor. Temió lo que ya conocía. Temió al dolor. Como siempre.

.

-¡Maldita hija de puta!- aquel gruñido agresivo, bastó para confirmar su destino.

Cerró los ojos y cubrió su cara. Empezó a sentir malestar en su espalda, mientras estaba tirada en el piso. Aquella dolencia se expandió por todo su cuerpo, cuando la mano masculina pegaba en sus brazos y torso. Se mordió el labio, tratando de no emitir ruido alguno. Sabía que podía jugarle en contra. Es por eso, que sólo se dedicó a pensar, cuál sería la próxima obra a realizar.

No supo cuando aquel hombre se cansó, de lo único que estaba consciente, es que se mantendría quieta, en posición fetal, hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al dolor. Quería ver a su madre. Con movimientos suaves se reincorporó, andando arrastradamente, para llegar a su destino.

.

Sonrió con melancolía al verla, curándose algunas heridas con el botiquín que tenían. Se acercó con paso lento, hasta llegar a su lado. Siempre sonriendo.

-Te dije que no salieras- le retó, abrazándola con cuidado.

-Pensé que se había ido- confesó, cerrando los ojos en su regazo.

-Era unas de las sirvientas, nadie más.-

-Que despistada fui- expresó casi con gracia.

-Muy- contestó, para después hacerse un silencio eterno –Déjame curarte- y tras lo dicho, sacó algodón y desinfectante, para tratar sus lesiones.

-Mamá ¿Por qué no te alejas de él?- y la misma pregunta se hacía presente, después de cada agresión, en el momento en que veían sus nuevas magulladuras, y antes de la resignación.

-Sabes que no se puede, **él tiene las de ganar**- aquel conformismo, siempre le ponía límites.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se apretaron con más intensidad, por los incómodos rayos solares, que podía sentir aun con ellos cerrados. Se removió, buscando otra posibilidad para seguir adormecida. No pudo.

Se levantó de su cama, mascullando por debajo, algunos de los persistentes dolores que todavía se resguardaban en su cuerpo. Y pensar que, de aquello ya era una semana.

Una semana llena de heridas, tanto internas como externas.

Una semana sin ir a clases, pues tenía la mala suerte de que ya habían empezado.

Una semana sin ir al taller de teatro, porque simplemente no tendría excusas convincentes para mirar a su equipo, y decirle que su cuerpo estaba todo cubierto porque sentía el frío invernal. Aunque podría ser. Lamentablemente no se le daba mentir, sobretodo si quería fortalecer algunos vínculos afectivos.

Una semana encerrada en su casa, casi todo el día en su cuarto. Salir, sería muy masoquista de su parte. Suficiente tenía, con verse a cada instante, los moretones que portaba.

El sonido del celular, la despertó un poco más.

Una semana recibiendo los llamados de una Hinata preocupada. De su supuesto resfrío.

Una semana negándole las visitas, por miedo a que supiera la verdad.

Todavía eran muy evidentes los golpes.

Una semana en la que, se sentía la peor amiga del mundo. Sobretodo si la otra confiaba en ti.

-Hola, Hinata- habló después de apretar el botón de contestado.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?- interrogó con un tono dócil.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?- siguió la pelirosa.

-Aquí, haciendo un par de trabajos- comentó -¿Cuándo volverás?-

-En un par de días más- informó optimista.

-¿Todavía quieres que no te vaya a ver? ¿Ni siquiera para entregarte mis apuntes de la semana?-

-No te quiero enfermar- se excusó, reprimiendo los deseos de apoyarse en alguien.

-No te preocupes. Eso es lo de menos, en verdad te quiero ver, hay muchas cosas qué contar- le comunicaba entusiasmada –Y muchas que organizar o ¿ya se te olvidó el club de teatro?-

-No. Nada que ver- expresó molesta, por tal suposición –Si eso quieres, ven mañana- cedió, tratando de pensar una forma para que, ninguna cosa de su vida familiar se destape.

-¡Que bien! Eso esperaba escuchar- confesó alegre.

-Bueno, hasta entonces- se despidió. Recibiendo la contestación correspondiente.

.

Resopló agotada, mientras se deslizaba hasta la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Extrajo del cajón un espejo para mirarse. Su otra mano se acercó al labio inferior, hinchado y partido. Dañado.

Suspiró. Definitivamente tendría que tomarse un tiempo para maquillarse, con detalle.

**Como siempre.**

-

-•-

-

* * *

**  
o**laa gente! Mil disculpas la tardanza, cosas qe hacer y no qiero dar la lata de decir xD. Sólo decir qe falta poqito, me falta muy poqito y eso me pone ansiosa x3. Y no, no pienses mal, se viene mi cumpleaños, de eso estoy hablando, o escribiendo... joder! da igual ahora xD.

**C**on respecto al capituloh, pues da un giro enorme la historia no? A Sasuke se le complicaran las cosas, pues en la manera qe él qiera acercase, Sakura se ira alejando por temor, aunqe esta claro qe no lo va a demostrar. Al fin y al cabo, él será el encargado de ayudar y proteger en todo a Sakura -eso sonó a Adelanto!! x3-.

**Qé mas decir?** Ahora se nota qé problemas van a tener nuestros protagonistas -especialmente Sakura-. La verdad es qe me da cosa abordar temas como este, son dificiles de tratar. Cuando lo empece a hacer, me guie por varios patrones externos a mí, y superficiales en comparacion con lo qe cuento. Pero, hace pocas semanas, tuvo la suerte y desgracia de qe una gran persona me contara parte de su vida, parte de su infancia, donde justamente el tema del maltrato estaba presente, donde incluso, su relato era igual o más chocante del qe yo he escrito.  
Es complicado tratar estos temas, porqe existen en nuestra sociedad. Y la idea de mi historia es dar esperanza, motivación y deseos de qe todo sea mucho mejor qe el ayer. No qiero qe alguien lea y vea su vida reflejada y se entristesca por aquello. Espero qe no se dé así. =)

**A**gradecimientos: A todos qienes leen y en especial a los qe comentan, pues sé qe existen xD. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo :).

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) Era ahora, cuando tenía que actuar el mejor papel de su vida. -Vaya veo que me traes buenas noticias- empezó diciendo la pelirosa. -Podría ser- no se atrevió a confirmar –¿Cómo estás?- preguntó. -Bien, gracias- mintió sonriente –¿Y tú? -Ansiosa- emitió sin poder ocultarlo.__ (...)_

-

-

Se cuidan! Gracias por leer =D. ¿comentarios? Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo!

_**PD:**__ Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**PD2:**__ No. Esta vez no hay nada =). xDD!_

adiooღ

-•-

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

-•-


	4. ¿cóмσ gαиαяℓє αℓ dєѕтιиσ?

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve_ Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo! xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡¡Comente!!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

.

-Vivo con emoción- : Diálogos y acciones

**Vivo con emoción** : Palabras importantes

(Vivo con emoción) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena pequeños

Tres Puntos hacia Abajo: Cambios de escena largos

_Vivo con emoción_ : Flash Back

.

-

* * *

ღ Aℓ F**ι**и**α**ℓ ∂**є**ℓ C**α**м**ι**и**σ **ღ

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 4 **ღ** ¿Cómo ganarle al destino? **ღ

-

Caminó con cuidado, todavía sus piernas temblaban al sentir dolores en ellas. Se recargó en el pasillo y esperó a que Hinata subiera las escaleras, pues, la única persona que tocaría el timbre a las cuatro de la tarde sería su compañera. Reafirmó su suposición al verla caminar con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro hacia donde estaba parada.

Era ahora, cuando tenía que actuar el mejor papel de su vida.

-Vaya veo que me traes buenas noticias- empezó diciendo la pelirosa.

-Podría ser- no se atrevió a confirmar –¿Cómo estás?- preguntó de forma educada.

-Bien, gracias- mintió sonriente –¿Y tú?-

-Ansiosa- emitió sin poder ocultarlo.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- cuestionó, mirándola extrañada.

-Verás, estaba en los ensayos con Naruto, y como que, se dio más comunicación...- comenzó, dirigiéndose con su amiga a la habitación de ésta, para sentarse en la mudilla cama.

-Al grano Hina, que me intrigas- declaró suponiendo algunas cosas.

-Bueno la cosa es que... me invitó a salir- soltó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¿En serio?- interrogó asombrada. Y es que nunca se imaginó que el rubio diera el primer paso.

-Sí- respondió tímida. Rememorando aquella situación.

-¿¡Mentira!?- chilló, abriendo sus ojos y labios.

-Verdad- emitió, más bajo de lo habitual.

-¡Ah!- exclamó en un grito ahogado –¡Felicidades Hina–chan!- soltó al fin, para abrazarla, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actor. Aguantando el persistente dolor.

-Gracias- contestó rodeándola, afortunadamente, con delicadeza.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?- habló entusiasmada.

-¿Salir?- habló confundida.

-¡No me refiero a eso Hinata! Digo, te tienes que preparar: Ropa, maquillaje, accesorios...- enumeró.

-Vas muy deprisa, Saku- le calmó.

-Pero es importante. Es tu primera cita- argumentó.

-Lo sé- admitió con leve vergüenza. Con bastante nerviosismo.

-Bueno, está bien, creo que sólo te tienes que preocupar por Neji, no se tiene que enterar, podría matar a Naruto- bromeó, para luego carcajear junto con Hinata.

-De acuerdo, ya basta de este tema, dime... ¿pretendes volver luego, verdad? El club te necesita, los chicos se ven bastante desorientados sin la protagonista- afirmó, con fingido dramatismo.

-No es para tanto Hinata- reprochó. Y es que su amiga no paraba de elevarle el ego.

-Es verdad- sentenció segura –Bueno, volverás el lunes ¿no? Te veo bien- comentó.

La Haruno no pudo evitar tragar pesado ante aquello. En verdad estaba bien, ya no le dolían del todo las heridas de su cuerpo... pero las marcas todavía estaban presentes es su piel. Sobretodo aquellos colores, como el morado y rojo, que contrastaban con su pálida tez.

-Claro- respondió titubeante, y sin poder mirarla por completo a los ojos.

.

Al instante el silencio se hizo presente, y lamentablemente ninguna se sentía cómoda con él.

-¿Qué me ocultas?- se atrevió a decir primero la Hyüga.

-No sé de qué hablas- expresó, tratando de evitar todo lo que se iba a dar.

-No soy tonta, Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?- pero su amiga, no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

-Yo...- la miró a los ojos, para después bajar su vista hasta sus brazos.

-Confía en mí, por favor. Sé que nos conocemos hace meses, pero... eres mi amiga, me preocupas- confesó. Y Sakura suspiró vencida.

Después de todo, se merecía que le contara, siempre estuvo a su lado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie más- sin embargo se iba a asegurar de no hacerlo público.

-Sabes que no será así- contestó extrañada.

-Prométemelo- le repitió, tajante. Seria.

-Lo prometo- y tras lo dicho espero algunas palabras, pero nada, sólo acciones.

La pelirosa extrañamente se estaba desbotonando la blusa.

-Sakura...- susurró preocupada, con ver a simple vista el primer moretón que se asomó en su cuerpo.

**Ya había entendido. Ahora todo le calzaba.**

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- fue lo único coherente que salió de su boca.

-Todos, nos consideran perfecto. Sería muy imprudente que se supiera- murmuró atemorizada.

-Pero no puedes vivir así, hay que hacer algo- refutó, con clara impotencia en su interior.

-Lo prometiste Hinata- le miró determinante –No dirás nada- ordenó.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció de vida al verse, otra vez, en las puertas de su instituto. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! Todavía pensaba que aquella semana sin asistir se le había hecho eterna.

Con la idea de que sería una semana de locos –porque tenía escasos días para aprenderse el guión y ponerse al día con sus cosas-, entró en la sala, para escuchar al profesor dictar la clase.

.

Nada más salir al recreo se encontró con la directora, que con inexplicable alegría la invitó a su oficina. Sakura, incomoda, no tuvo más remedio que afirmar, mientras caminaba a su lado. Entre conversaciones que no tenían ningún sentido productivo, aparentó tranquilidad mientras la seguía.

.

**Jamás se dio cuenta que unos ojos oscuros la observaban, desde la cancha de básquetbol.**

.

-Que bueno tenerte de nuevo. ¿Ya estás mejor de tu resfriado?- preguntó tras haberse informado con la alumna Hyüga sobre el estado de salud de la joven presente.

-Sí- asintió sin importancia –Prefiero acabar con esto rápido- y a pesar de ser un reclamo, su voz había sido de lo más respetuosa y suave.

-De acuerdo, déjame revisar la espalda- avisó, y la Haruno se dispuso a sacarse el buzo que llevaba.

-Fue más en el lado izquierdo- informó, queriendo acabar con todo.

-¿Hace cuánto te pegó?- pronunció viendo a manera general el malherido cuerpo.

-Hace dos sábados atrás- respondió con naturalidad.

-Esto se ve un poco mal- murmuró, tocando la zona moreteada.

-Ah- se le escapó de su boca, un gélido fuerte, corto y seco.

-Le diré a mi sobrina que te recete algunos medicamentos- dijo, después de un rato.

-Gracias Tsunade- susurró cohibida. Nunca pensó conocer a una mujer tan noble como ella.

-No hay por qué, Sakura- tras lo dicho, se sentó detrás de su escritorio –¿Cómo está tu madre?- inquirió resignada, sabiendo de antemano cual sería el estado probable.

-Bien, descansando- se limitó a decir, vistiéndose, no queriendo preocuparla más.

-¿Quieres unos remedios para ella también?- ofreció sin titubeos.

-No se preocupe, con los que recetará para mí, bastará para las dos- pero aquella muchacha también sabía expresarse de manera determinante cuando quería.

-Está bien- no insistió. No quería complicarle más la vida.

Tanto la madre como la hija eran de lo más testaruda

-Bueno. Me retiro- anunció al escuchar el timbre indicando la entrada a clases.

-Dile a tu madre que la iré a ver, cuando ese bastardo se vaya a sus viajes de negocios- manifestó.

-Claro, mañana le confirmó cuando se irá papá- contestó sonriente.

-Tsk- masculló, al oír el calificativo que la pequeña ocupaba a un hombre que sólo la dañaba.

.

Y es que todavía no entendía como su amiga se había casado con un hombre así. Pues si mal no recordaba, la madre de Sakura se caracterizó por su indomable carácter, por eso se hicieron amigas.

.

_Sentada en un restaurante, viendo como toda la gente se movilizaba, fumaba su cigarro, y cada tanto tomaba un poco de su taza de café... No tenía una paciencia divina, pero qué más podía hacer cuando se trataba de juntar con su despistada amiga Naomi._

_Se conocieron en la universidad, cuando ambas entraban a estudiar pedagogía. Tsunade, sería profesora de biología, y Naomi de matemáticas. A pesar de aquello, había clases en las que coincidían y no podían ser indiferentes ante la otra. Ambas eran las de llevar, las de no dejarse intimidar frente a nada. Es por eso que se hablaron, porque les parecía genial el encontrar a otra mujer igual de complicadas que ellas, según se definían ser._

_-Como pasa el tiempo- pensó, luego de descubrir que desde que se conocieron, ya habían pasado seis años. Y sin perder el contacto, las dos trabajaban ejerciendo su profesión en distintos colegios._

_._

_Entornó los ojos, cuando la vio entrar, y tan desorientada como siempre, no la podía ubicar. Alzó la mano para darse a conocer, y bufó al saber que tendría que agitar su brazo, al no hallarse reconocida. Tras verla acercarse, llamó a una mesera para pedir algo de comer._

_-Lamentó la demora- fue lo primero que dijo –Y apaga el cigarro- fue lo segundo. A lo que la rubia hizo caso omiso. Siempre tenían discusiones por el tabaco._

_-Yo no te digo nada porque tomas en exceso- argumentó, deliberadamente._

_-Eso es porque tú también lo haces- rió –Y además ya no lo haré- avisó sin perder esa sonrisa._

_-Ya. ¿A qué se debe absurda resolución?- cuestionó divertida._

_Sin quererlo siquiera, el ambiente se volvió inevitablemente tenso, acompañado por el silencio._

_-Estoy embarazada- fue todo lo que dijo, disminuyendo un poco su mueca alegre._

_Los ojos ambarinos la escrutaron sin una idea coherente. Sabía que tenía novio, lo había conocido en un congreso para matemáticos, le contó tiempo atrás. El tipo aquel era empresario, cinco años mayor que ella. Sabía que lo quería mucho, a pesar de llevar casi ocho meses saliendo. _

_Tsunade lo había visto un par de veces, no le había agradado del todo, al ver lo estoico que se comportaba, hasta con su amiga._

_-Tienes tan sólo veinticuatro años- le recordó -¿Cómo no te cuidaste, tonta?- lanzó algo alterada._

_-Es cierto, fui irresponsable, pero cálmate. Tsunade, ya hablé con él. Lo tomó bien, de hecho nos pensamos casar. __**Estaremos juntos**__- resumió satisfecha._

_._

_Era cierto que ambas eran de un carácter para nada cariñoso, pero eran mujeres, y soñaban con tener una familia a la cual cuidar. Era quizás lo más alejado de sus proyectos de vida, pero estaba presente. El casarse, el tener hijos... el formar un hogar y vivir tranquilos._

_._

_-Quiero que seas la madrina del bebé- comunicó Naomi, sorprendiendo aun más a su amiga –El pequeño será como un hijo para ti, estoy segura- finalizó tomándola de la mano._

_-Gracias- musitó la rubia, luego de apagar el cigarro y quitar el humo con la mano disponible. No queriendo que sus ojos derramaran una traviesa lágrima, que le pueda destruir su orgullo._

_Y es que la pelirosa sabía, que si Tsunade pudiera tener hijos, ya estaría con un par, y quizás con el tercero en camino... pero ese es el dolor que tienen que vivir, en secreto, las mujeres infértiles._

_._

_._

_._

_Los meses pasaron, y a pesar de no verse diariamente, se pusieron de acuerdo para preparar el matrimonio, y comprarle las cosas que necesitaba la niñita._

_Porque sí, con siete meses, ya sabían que era una mujercita, y a pesar de ser sólo un matrimonio por la ley, igual lo celebraron con sus familiares más cercanos._

_._

_-Si nace con el pelo rosado, le pondré Sakura- le había informado a su amiga, cuando ambas comían un pastel en la nueva casa que la futura madre tenía._

_-No pensé que te traumaría tanto como te decía- comentó Tsunade divertida._

_Naomi suspiró resignada, recordando que en la universidad, su amiga nunca la llamaba por su nombre, porque según la rubia, tenía cara y aspecto de un árbol de cerezos._

_-Que tu conciencia nunca te deje en paz- dramatizó, para luego agregar –Aún así, me gusta.-_

_-A mí también- apoyó, sonriendo complacida, por tal decisión._

_._

_Los meses faltantes al nacimiento de Sakura, pasaron rápidos. Tsunade alcanzó a tenerla entre sus brazos un par de veces, alcanzó a estar en su primer cumpleaños, a verla gatear, caminar, y balbucear, antes de tener la primera discusión con el señor Haruno. Diferencias de opiniones que nunca lograron resolver. El ambiente era desagradable e incomodo._

_Y muy a su pesar, a la rubia le ofrecieron la oportunidad de trabajar en otro instituto, más lejos, con mucho mejor sueldo, con más facilidades... y viendo que la relación de amistad con Naomi ya no era la misma que la de antaño –prefiriendo muchas veces estar del lado de su marido–, eligió irse._

_No estaba enojada, entendía a la pelirosa, después de todo era su familia. Su vida._

_Al final le comunicó su traslado, y entre pequeños sollozos se despidieron, prometiéndose que se llamarían o se tratarían de juntar por lo menos una vez cada dos meses._

_Cosa que resultó los primeros seis meses en que se distanciaron, después, por razones que, en ese entonces, la profesora de biología desconocía, su amiga evitaba las reuniones._

_Hasta que el contacto se perdió totalmente._

_Siendo reanudado trece años después, cuando se encontraron en Tokio. Con una Tsunade haciendo un curso de primeros auxilios, que su sobrina Shizune, doctora del hospital central, le había recomendado como complemento para su profesión._

_Con una Naomi malherida, por un extraño accidente en casa, siendo examinada en urgencias, por la sobrina de su amiga, quien, la derivó a las señoras del voluntariado... a su tía._

_-Oh, por Dios- fue lo único que pudo decir, al reconocer a la señora Haruno._

_-Ayúdame Tsunade... Tengo miedo- fue lo único que le respondió Naomi._

_._

_No fue para nada difícil saber las causas del supuesto accidente. Y tras una pequeña conversación en el departamento de la rubia, supieron que debían alejar de cualquier modo a la pequeña Sakura, que también sufría de los maltratos de su padre. Siendo concientes de que les llevaría tiempo._

_Aquel hombre no dejaría que apartaran a su hija como si nada. Daría pelea. De forma limpia o sucia._

_._

Y ahí estaba ahora. Había conseguido que la ascendieran a directora de Konoha, un año después del reencuentro, haciendo que pelirosa de su amiga cambiara a su hija y de esa forma cuidarla casi toda la mañana y tarde, incluyéndola en diversas actividades.

Costó mucho, sobretodo por el hecho de que Sakura en un principio no se dejaba ayudar, evitaba cualquier momento en que la rubia se le acercaba. Evitaba que le viera sus moretones.

-Maldito el día en que el hombre descubrió la maldad- escupió con rencor. Descolgando su teléfono y marcando por inercia –Shizune, soy yo. Necesito pedirte un favor- expresó.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

El resto del día la ojijade se la pasó hablando con Hinata, sobre la cita que tuvo con Naruto.

-Creo que le gustas- aseguró energética.

-No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, Saku- le interrumpió, siendo más racional.

-Pero, te invitó a salir otra vez, y te dio su chaqueta cuando tenías frío y... ¡te dejó en la puerta de tu casa! ¡Es que ya parecen novios!- sin embargo, no parecía escuchar nada.

-No chilles- le reto la Hyüga sonrosada, meditando por primera vez, todo aquello.

-Lo siento- se disculpó – Es que me emociona esto- confesó más relajada.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar sólo porque me agrada que te veas así de bien- reflexionó.

-Sí, creo que es bueno- admitió mirándola tímidamente –Gracias por todo, Hina.-

A modo de respuesta su amiga sonrió.

-Es hora de ir a comer, nos queda una larga tarde y mucho por ensayar- enfatizó la Haruno.

.

Disfrutó el comer con sus compañeros. Disfrutaba el ambiente escolar; quizás era la única niña que le gustaba asistir al instituto, pero sus razones eran muy válidas como para burlarse de ellas.

Y con una faceta más armoniosa caminaba para reencontrarse con su teatro.

Aún así el sonido de la brisa la hizo detenerse unos instantes, admirando el cielo azul, que no había tenido el privilegio de ver días atrás, recordando lo maravilloso de vivir. Recordando que Hinata, la estaba esperando en el club, pues se había ido primero, queriendo hablar a solas con el Uzumaki.

-Creo que mejor caminaré más lento- pensó risueña. Pues no quería interrumpir nada.

Y definitivamente en aquel momento no podía haber encontrado mejor distracción... que él.

-Hola- saludó con simpleza. **Como a cualquier otro.**

-Hmp- emitió a modo de respuesta. Regañándose el no haber pronunciado una palabra más normal.

-Extraña manera de dialogar que tienes aquí- habló sonriente. Pues si mal no recordaba, él le había hablado de lo más bien, cuando la llevó a su casa, en aquel día de lluvia.

-Costumbre- respondió, dibujando una débil sonrisa en sus labios, pensando al igual que ella, en la vez que hablaron dentro de su automóvil.

-Ya lo creo- apoyó la pelirosa. Queriendo preguntarle qué hacía ahí.

.

-¡Haruno, a ensayar!- escucharon gritar a la profesora de Anko.

-¿Siempre es tan alterada?- bufó Sasuke, al sentir como el tiempo se acababa.

-Sí. Se vuelve normal después de un par de semanas- comentó, sin dejar de sonreír –¿Te quedarás esperando a Naruto?- preguntó, balanceándose de un lado para otro.

-No- mintió. ¡Oh sí! Algunas veces valía la pena alterar la verdad.

-Entiendo- aceptó con notorio desanimo –Entonces, adiós- se despidió alzando sus pies.

-Adiós- imitó el gesto, agachándose hasta sentir los labios de ella en su mejilla.

Después de eso, simplemente la vio trotar hacia dentro del salón.

Nada más verla desaparecer se permitió suspirar satisfecho. No podía sentirse mejor. No después de descubrir que ella tenía la costumbre de despedirse –con sus personas más cercanas–, con un beso en la mejilla. Así como lo había hecho con él instantes atrás; como lo hizo cuando se bajó del auto.

**¿Cómo no estar feliz? Si cada vez se acercaba más a sus labios.**

.

-Hey Sasuke, sentimos la tardanza- le sacó de sus pensamientos Kiba.

-No importa- contestó, mirando al castaño junto con Neji.

-Entonces, entremos ya, quiero ver al baka de Naruto haciendo el ridículo- expresó Inuzuka.

El Hyüga meneó la cabeza con reprobación, mientras también caminaba, seguido por el Uchiha que no paraba de pensar en la próxima vez que el rostro de ella estaría pegado al de él... En breves horas.

Porque si mal de recordaba, al salir del club, se volverían a encontrar, se volverían a despedir.

Porque él era muy educado, y ella no podía dejar aquella manía atrás.

Porque después de todo vale la pena mentir... mentir para sentir sus suaves labios, tan sólo por milésimas de segundos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar tan ensimismado con su rostro, pudo percibir algo que lo desconcertó: una pequeña contusión en la blanca mano de la chica... ¿Por qué?

.

¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación, que nada estaba del todo bien, como ella quería dar a entender? ¿Por qué sentía aquella pequeña angustia agitar su corazón?

.

-Qué escondes, Sakura- se dijo, viéndola actuar en el escenario.

-

-•-

-

* * *

**  
H**olaa gente! Un millón de disculpas, di mis razones en la otra historia qe tengo, no me qiero alargar aqi x), sólo decir qe tendré más tiempo para escribir y actualizar, y eso me encanta... tengo miles de ideas y proyectos en la cabeza, no me gusta dejarlos aplazados :D!

**C**on respecto al capituloh, también abordé otro tema importante, qe recae en Tsunade, me pareció significativo, no es menor para una mujer... bueno, expliqé la relacion qe tiene ella con la madre de Sakura, puse indicios de NaruxHina, y lo más importante, Sasukito ya esta sospechando! aww *-*.

Sin nada más que decir, nos estamos leyendo x)!

**A**gradecimientos: A todos qienes leen y en especial a los qe comentan, pues sé qe existen xD. También a los qe me tienen paciencia! . . . Gracias por tomarse un tiempo =).

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) -¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?- interrogó severo. –Ah, eso- musitó viéndose un moretón –Es sólo por una caída, en las escaleras- expresó sonriente. –Excusa típica de personas débiles- lanzó al aire, estando seguro que había sido golpeada. Y ahora la pregunta que se hacía Sasuke era: ¿Por quién? __(...)_

-

-

Se cuidan! Gracias por leer =D. ¿Comentarios? Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo!

_**PD:**__ Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**PD2:**__ No. Esta vez no hay nada =). xDD!_

adiooღ

-•-

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n

-•-


	5. тяαмραѕ ιиєѕρєяαdαѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve_ Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo! xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡¡Comente!!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

.

-Vivo con emoción- : Diálogos y acciones

**Vivo con emoción** : Palabras importantes

(Vivo con emoción) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena pequeños

Tres Puntos hacia Abajo: Cambios de escena largos

_Vivo con emoción_ : Flash Back

.

-

* * *

ღ Aℓ F**ι**и**α**ℓ ∂**є**ℓ C**α**м**ι**и**σ **ღ

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 5** ღ **Trampas Inesperadas **ღ

-

El telón se bajó, las luces se apagaron, para que en breves segundos se volvieran a prender, dejando ver en el escenario a todos los actores que habían participado, para que, de forma innata todos los presentes empezaran a aplaudir sin límite alguno.

Después de unos minutos, todos se permitieron salir de aquel salón, y entré bambalinas, se escuchaban los suspiros de cada joven, al terminar otra satisfactoria obra de teatro.

-Buen trabajo, Saku- expresó la ojiperla, ayudándola a sacarse el vestuario.

-Gracias Hina, pero todos estuvieron excelentes- contestó, buscando su bolso con la ropa de ella.

-Ya lo creo, han mejorado. Se ven mucho más animados, cada día- apoyó emocionada.

-Hemos mejorado Hina, inclúyete, que ha pesar de no estar al frente, siendo narradora y guionista, también eres importante y fundamental- aclaró, casi regañándola.

-No se me da bien llevarme los créditos, Saku- mencionó en su defensa.

-A mí tampoco, y ya ves. Los tengo que aceptar, después de todo no tiene nada de malo- reconoció.

Ambas suspiraron. Ambas se miraron. Y ambas se rieron de las locuras que decían.

-Chicas, vamos- apuró la profesora, para cerrar los camarines.

-Sí- contestaron al unísono, mientras recogían sus cosas y se dirigían a la salida.

-Hasta el lunes, Saku- se despidió su amiga, tras ver a su primo esperándola metros más adelantes.

-Claro, nos vemos- respondió, andando hacia el lado opuesto.

.

-¡Hey, Sakura–chan!- escuchó gritar. Se giró confundida

-¿Naruto? Pensé que te habías ido- habló, para luego esbozar una sonrisa –¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-

-No mucho, estaba hablando con Sasuke algunas cosas- le dijo, señalando al muchacho que venía acercándose a ellos lentamente –Ya sabes, planes de hombres- formuló de forma satisfecha.

-Oh, ya lo creo. Hina y yo también tenemos planes- pronunció inocentemente.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuáles?- inquirió saber el rubio, más intrigado de lo anormal.

-Ya sabes, planes de mujeres- se burló la pelirosa, riéndose en su cara.

-Saku, sólo me preocupo por ustedes- replicó el ojiazul, haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te preocupes Narutín, Hina, sólo tiene ojos para ti- calmó, observando el sonrojo de su amigo.

-No sé de qué hablas- emitió, cruzándose de brazos, pero para ese entonces, la pequeña Haruno ya no le importaba seguir molestándolo, sólo estaba enfocada en lo que tenía delante.

-Hola- saludó, avanzando hasta poder alzar los pies, y con sus labios tocar su mejilla.

-Hola- imitó, agachándose hasta percibir el tibio contacto de ella sobre su piel.

-¿Viste la obra?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Él asintió.

-¿Te gustó?- volvió a cuestionar, ganándose una respuesta silenciosa pero afirmativa.

-Disculpa a Sasuke, ya sabes, tiene complejo de antisocial- bromeó el Uzumaki.

-No me molesta para nada- fue todo lo que dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros, Saku?- ofreció Naruto.

-Me encantaría- aceptó, **tras mirar su reloj de pulsera.**

Y sin decir nada más, los tres emprendieron rumbo al centro comercial –lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza–, para divertirse un rato, después de todo era sábado; todo el mundo iba ahí.

-¿Quieres comer helado, Saku? El dobe invita- dijo Naruto, de lo más natural.

-¿Uh?- soltó insegura, mirando al susodicho, que tras mirar asesinamente a su amigo, suspiró resignado, y sólo atinó a caminar hacia la heladería.

-Sasukito, me encanta salir contigo- declaró el rubio, al borde de la risa.

-Tsk- chasqueó con su lengua –Me las pagarás usuratonkashi- advirtió en un murmullo.

.

Sakura, incomoda –al haber negado varias veces lo que le daban, argumentando que ella se lo podía pagar–, aceptó el postre, agradeciendo una infinidad de veces al Uchiha, que sólo se limitaba a decirle: "No te preocupes". ¿Qué más responderle? Si él tampoco sabía con exactitud qué hablarle.

.

-Hey, sentémoslos aquí- señaló el rubio, a una mesa que dejaba ver la vista, en altura, del centro de la ciudad –Esto sí que es vida- agregó, luego de probar un bocado sabor a vainilla.

La pelirosa rió, el pelinegro bufó... Los tres eran diferentes, pero se acoplaban bien.

-¡Oh! Mi mamá me llama- comunicó viendo la pantalla de su móvil –Permiso, chicos- les dijo, levantándose de su silla. Para empezar a hablar unos metros más alejado de los presentes.

-Extraño- lanzó al aire el azabache, viendo la figura de su amigo, todavía distante.

-¿El qué?- curioseó ella, confundida.

-El que se retire de la mesa para hablar- declaró con simpleza.

-Tendrá sus razones- le excusó la chica, comiendo su helado.

-Ya lo creo- apoyó, mirándola de reojo. Disfrutando de su cercanía y presencia.

.

-¡Ah, que mal!- llegó exclamando Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó la ojiverde.

-Pues, verán mi madre me llamó, tengo que regresar de inmediato, pero no se preocupen, ustedes sigan disfrutando, yo los veo en el colegio- les avisó, tranquilamente. **Muy, para el gusto de su amigo.**

-¿Te irás?- pronunció Sasuke sorprendido. ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer él ahora?

-Sí, pero ustedes sigan con el paseo- aprobó risueño –¡Adiós!- vociferó como si nada.

-Hey, pero...- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de verlo desaparecer –Se fue- susurró.

Y el silencio reinó el lugar. Sasuke se recriminaba el ser tan estúpido en aquellos momentos.

La Haruno, un poco cohibida sólo se dedicó a terminar su helado.

.

-Si quieres nos vamos- ofreció él, al no saber cómo llevar la situación.

-Por supuesto que no- negó de inmediato –Aprovechemos la tarde, ¿te parece?- le sonrió.

-Sí- fue todo lo que musitó, al quedarse ensimismado con su rostro.

-Quiero ir a conocer una librería, ¿te parece?- expresó parándose y extendiéndole la mano.

Y Sasuke se sintió el ser más insignificante de la tierra al no poder hacer nada coherente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella, confundida, bajando de a poco su mano.

-Sí, lo siento, estaba pensado un par de cosas- se excusó rápidamente, atrapando sus dedos, y parándose para tener más control del entorno y de él.

Sin decir mucho, ambos se encaminaron a la nueva tienda de libros, **tomados de mano.**

Aquel hombre no podía estar más feliz, más satisfecho, al estar tan unido a ella, tan alucinado estaba con tal logro, que maldijo internamente el corto trayecto que había hasta el lugar al que llegaron.

Y seguía maldiciendo por el hecho de que sus manos ya no estaban entrelazadas, por el hecho de que aquella persona especial en su vida, ahora se apartaba como si nada, a ver un libro que ni siquiera quería saber cómo se llamaba. Porque estaba seguro que odiaría todo lo que el texto implicara.

-Por lo menos, es un avance- pensó el azabache, al recordar la calidez de su tacto.

-Iré a preguntar cuánto cuesta- avisó, antes de alejarse hasta toparse con un vendedor.

Sasuke sólo la observó, fantaseando, hasta que el vibrar de su celular lo sacó de la ilusión... con una ceja levantada, distinguió que el remitente era su rubio amigo, mas aún, el mensaje lo desconcertó.

-"Creo que las cuentas están pagadas al dejarte solo con ella, disfruta amigo. Juégatela"- fue lo que leyó, y no sabía si llamarlo ahora mismo y negarle todo, o encontrarlo el lunes y sonreírle agradecido.

-¿Sasuke, sigamos?- escuchó en seguida, como su ángel lo invitaba a continuar paseando.

Y ahora estaba claro. La segunda opción, muy a su pesar, se la había ganado su amigo.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

El sol ya se escondía entre los edificios de la ciudad, y las primeras estrellas ya se asomaban, haciendo más destellante la reciente noche.

-Me he divertido un montón- expresó Sakura, caminando lentamente. Hasta llegar a lo que buscaban.

-Yo también- se sinceró el uchiha –Permíteme- le dijo abriéndole la puerta de su auto, que desde la mañana había estado estacionado junto al centro comercial.

-Gracias- contestó subiéndose, y acomodándose.

Sasuke le cerró la puerta, suspiró más seguro mientras se daba la vuelta y se adentró en su vehiculo.

Encendió el motor, y manejó en dirección a la casa de ella.

-Buena memoria- le dijo Sakura, al ver que no dudaba al doblar las calles.

-Un amigo vive por ahí- se excusó un tanto avergonzado.

Después de todo, era lógico que supiera sin dudar dónde vivía, si todo lo que hacia era pensar en ella. Todo lo que hacia era saber más de ella.

Su acompañante sólo le sonrió comprensiva, tras creerle lo que decía.

Esta vez, el silencio era más ameno, gracias a la música que se escuchaba en la radio, pero él le quería preguntar algo que le tenía muy preocupado... Y que se había reservado durante toda la tarde.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?- interrogó severo, mirándola de reojo.

–Ah, eso- musitó viéndose un moretón –Es sólo por una caída, en las escaleras- expresó sonriente, tratando de cortar el tema, en aquel instante.

-¿Sólo fue eso, o algo más?- siguió interrogando cada vez más preocupado.

-No sé a qué te refieres- habló de forma tímida, mirando por la ventana.

**Y el pelinegro supo que estaba mintiendo.**

–Excusa típica de personas débiles- lanzó al aire, estando seguro que había sido golpeada.

Sakura se limitó a acurrucarse más en su asiento, incomoda ante el momento en que vivía, avergonzada por ser tan evidente. Mientras él, se golpeaba mentalmente el haber dicho aquello tan frío, directo e hiriente. Sólo había sentido rabia e impotencia contra su persona, por no darse cuenta antes, por no haberse percatado en el extraño actuar de ella, estaba frustrado, por no haber aparecido mucho antes en su vida, y así haber podido remediar lo que ahora lo inquietaba en demencia.

-Disculpa, yo no quería decir aquello- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, sin ser capaz de continuar, porque ni él mismo sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes- se apresuró a decir –De verdad, fue un accidente en mi casa, soy un tanto despistada y torpe- confesó más recompuesta, y segura de sí misma. Volviendo a sonreírle.

El azabache calló, con el automóvil ya detenido, había presenciado en todo su esplendor el rostro de aquella niña, de forma, aparentemente, feliz. Lo sabía, sabía que fingía, pero no podía evitar quedarse pasmado frente a cada partícula de su ser.

Y eso era lo que más patético hacía sentir al Uchiha: Saber que era manipulado, por una niña que ni cuenta se daba de lo que provocaba, lo manejaba inconscientemente.

-De nuevo, gracias por todo, la pasé genial- volvió a decir, cortando todo contacto.

-Claro- se limitó a decir, tratando de pensar de manera más razonable.

-Nos vemos- se despidió, besándolo fugazmente en la mejilla y saliendo del vehículo.

Él se quedó ahí, no sabiendo si maldecir por su poco tacto con las personas, o por la impotencia que tenía al saber que estaban lastimando a una persona que él quería.

Porque aceptaba que estaba loco por ella, pero eso no significaba, que era despistado. Para nada.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que su flor de cerezos tenía como realidad, y si prefirió callar ahora, fue por el poco tiempo que llevan conociéndose. Aún no tienen mucha confianza. Era lógico que negara.

El momento, las circunstancias y el lugar no eran apropiados para discutir algo tan delicado.

Estaba casi, en su totalidad, seguro de que ella era golpeada, o que, en su momento, lo fue.

Y ahora la pregunta que se hacía Sasuke era: **¿Por quién?**

.

-Déjame entrar en tu vida, Sakura- murmuró, apoyando unos instantes, su cabeza en el manubrio, para después empezar a conducir directo a su hogar. Tenía mucho que pensar.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Entró a la casa, satisfecha por la obra que estrenó con su club; en general, contenta con el día que tuvo; ¿Cómo no?, si después de todo le agradaba la confianza que expresaba Sasuke, le hacia sentir bien, segura, y eso la reconfortaba. En su mente aclaró que no quería desmerecer a Naruto, por todo lo que había hecho, pero con sólo mirar al rubio, la gente se daba cuenta que era alguien cálido y sociable, no así con el Uchiha, que a primera vista parecía alguien frío y amargado. Y aún así, se dio el tiempo para acompañarla toda la tarde. Sin un ápice de fastidio o aburrimiento.

-Me alegra haberlo conocido- se dijo –Es una buena persona- reconoció –E inteligente- aseguró al recordar la incomoda conversación que tuvieron en el automóvil.

Era claro que, él no tenía la culpa de nada, podía preguntar lo que quisiera, ella hubiera respondido sin problemas, pero era ése tema, el que la cohibía y avergonzaba, a tal punto de bloquearlo.

Le encantaba el hecho de entablar conversación con otros adolescentes, pero platicar de –para ella–, su máximo secreto, era complicado, a tal punto que ya ni siquiera lo hablaba con su madre.

Sí, había sido casi un milagro, su momento de debilidad, el habérselo contado a Hinata.

No se arrepentía.

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos tan erróneos. Estaba contenta, eso importaba. Porque nunca había tenido amigos tan geniales como los que había estado conociendo en su nuevo colegio. Y es que, si fuera por ella sería amiga de cada persona que la saludara.

.

Sí, porque su esencia era tan inocente, tan pura, que hacia oídos sordos a las malas palabras que algunas chicas decían de ella. Hinata las llamaba envidiosas, Sakura sólo sonreía ante aquello.

Ella, hacía vista ciega a las malas expresiones y desprecios de algunos compañeros de curso. La Hyüga decía que eran mal educados, la Haruno, sólo respondía que ellos no veían el lado positivo de la vida. Porque de eso se trataba el vivir día a día. Esa era la forma de vivir que había elegido.

El encontrar la felicidad en los mínimos detalles, el sentirse agradecida de conocer y aprender.

Aquella niña, quería y tenía que ver la vida positivamente. Era la única manera de seguir.

.

**Se lo recordaba todo los días.** Ver el lado positivo. Se lo recordaba, especialmente cuando...

.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente al encontrarse con una silueta.

-¿Padre? Pensé que se había ido hoy en la madrugada- declaró ella mirándolo con leve temor.

-El vuelo se canceló, me iré mañana al medio día- respondió, fumando su cigarro.

-Oh, ya veo- expresó tratando de pasar a su pieza como si nada.

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora, Sakura?- pero la pregunta que él formuló, hizo que ha ella se le congelara la sangre, al mismo tiempo que se quedaba estática en aquel lugar.

-Salí con unas amigas. Se me pasó el tiempo. Mil disculpas padre, fui irresponsable- declaró sumisa.

-Exacto. Irresponsable, tú sabes que la hora de llegada es a las seis, ¿sabes que hora es, hija?- cuestionó caminando hacia ella. Lanzando bocanadas de humo en el trayecto.

-No- emitió débilmente, agachando la cabeza al verlo tan cerca.

-Mírame- ordenó firme –Son las ocho. ¿Crees que éstas son horas de llegada para una señorita?- cuestionó con ira. Agarrándola con firmeza del brazo, zarandeándola.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo- ofreció, mirándolo con terror.

-No, sabes perfectamente que así nunca entenderás ni cumplirás las reglas- le hizo saber, con una sonrisa cínica, mientras su mano se posaba en la cabeza, en una aparente muestra de cariño.

-Padre, por favor, no- musitó al borde de las lágrimas. Desesperándose ante lo que se venía.

Después de eso, sólo cerró los ojos, al sentir el primer golpe en su cuerpo.

Gritó agónica al sentir el segundo. Lloró con súplicas de acabar, en el enésimo.

.

Ver el lado positivo. Se lo recordaba, especialmente cuando... Su padre atentaba contra su vida.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos, perdida en el tiempo y espacio, desorientada. Observó la negrura de su entorno, que segundos después pudo reconocer como su cuarto.

Se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para sentir el punzante dolor que recorría toda su espina dorsal, y que terminaba de retumbar en su cabeza. Pudo ser consciente de que su madre la había llevado hasta ahí, pues estaba la taza que ella exclusivamente usaba.

Aún así, en aquel momento, se encontraba sola. **Sumida en su oscuridad.** Y lo agradeció.

Se permitió llorar con libertad, todavía sin moverse por completo.

Porque como siempre, no quería moverse, no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo.

Ya no sabía hasta qué punto era recomendable hacer un mínimo de esfuerzo.

Era mejor relajar los músculos y reposar.

Eso siempre le decían los doctores y enfermeras. Y se sintió patética, rememorando todas las instrucciones que le habían dicho, para evitar posibles hemorragias y daños severos con las heridas que solía hacerse por "accidentes domésticos".

-Ya no puedo más- pensó cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Permitiéndose olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba.

De lo último que fue consciente, fue de la tenue luz que se filtró en su habitación, al momento en que alguien ingresó en ésta. Persona que se acercó, hasta posar su mano con delicadeza en la mejilla de la joven, que poco a poco parecía perder sus cinco sentidos, contra su voluntad.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Estoy aquí, descansa- fue lo más claro que pudo escuchar.

-Gracias- balbuceó, yéndose a los brazos de Mofeo.

.

Entre sueños pensó y concluyó el lado positivo de aquello: el seguir viviendo; el nunca estar sola.

Su subconsciente bufó, reclamó, y la apoyó. Porque nada podían hacer, más que **sonreírle a la adversidad.**

.

Ése era el camino que había elegido recorrer.

-

-•-

-

* * *

**  
H**olaa, cómo van? Por aquí todo bien, mucho mejor... hum creo que no me tarde tanto en actualizar, o si? .___. Lo cierto es qe si no hubiera sido por el terremoto, habría estado más concentrada y animada en escribir xd! Bueno cosas que pasan, a seguir nada mas x).

**C**on respecto al capitulo, me gusta lo positiva que trata de ser Saku, me gusta las ganas que tiene Sasuke, esas esperanzas ciegas, qe es difícil creer qe un hombre las tenga, pero sé qe existen hombres asi... es cosa de qe encuentren a la mujer qe aman para demostrarlo =). Tengan cuidado con los sentimientos que tiene Sakura, no se confundan, es solo amistad lo qe siente x). Y bueno, Naruto pareció ser más observador de lo que todos creian xD!

Sin nada más que acotar, nos estaremos leyendo =D!

**A**gradecimientos: A todos qienes leen y en especial a los qe comentan, pues sé qe existen xD. También a los qe me tienen paciencia! . . . Gracias por tomarse un tiempo =).

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) __-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la profesora, absorta en el nuevo guión delante de ella. -Yo... me retiro del club- afirmó sin vacilar. -¿Cómo?- cuestionó Anko, dándose por primera vez la vuelta, para mirarla. -Ya no participaré- repitió, segura –Discúlpeme por avisarle así, pero me aburrí- admitió. -¿Qué dices, Sakura? ¿Estás bromeando?- habló, un tanto nerviosa. -No- fue lo único que dijo –Con su permiso. Me voy- expresó, haciendo una reverencia, para luego salir del salón, sin siquiera detenerse ante la imagen de una Hinata sorprendida.__ (...)_

-

-

Se cuidan! Gracias por leer =D. ¿Comentarios? Apretar el botón del medio, más abajo!

_**PD:**__ Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**PD2:**__ No. Definitivamente no hay nada =). xDD!_

adiooღ

-•-

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n

-•-


End file.
